Becoming the Nightmare
by Jade Angel Phoenix
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi are back living on the Destiny Isles but things are strained. A new adventure awaits Sora that may well change him forever! Plse review. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Becoming the Nightmare**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**Endings are only beginnings" **_

The horror that was the Nobodies was finally over. So was the seemingly never-ending threat of the Heartless. All was well with Kingdom Hearts yet our hero still felt that something was amiss. For just over two years Sora had fought valiantly to bring about such an end but now that it was here, the reality of no longer being the Keyblade wielder began to sink in. What had also began to sink in was the harsh unavoidable fact, now that the quest was over Donald and Goofy would be returning to their posts in Disney Castle and even worse still the connection between the worlds that the Heartless had made in their attempt to acquire Kingdom Hearts was slowly but surely being disconnected. All in all Sora felt that peace had indeed a higher price than he had expected.

"So how much time do you think we have left before it's all over?" Sora inquired as his eyes raked the horizon line.

"Don't know, perhaps a month or two, maybe less but however long we have we should make the best of it... I bet there aren't many people who can say they faced down the forces of Darkness and won." Riku replied from his perch on a fallen palm tree. Folding his arms behind his head he continued. "We should do something."

At this Sora straightened on his own perch.

"Like what?"

Before Riku could answer however there came a familiar sigh from about water level. Looking down they saw their childhood friend Kairi emerge from the sea.

"Hey what's wrong Kairi?" Sora leapt down to offer her a hand up.

"Its just…once the connection goes down we may never see them again. Donald, Goofy, all the gang in Radiant Garden…" Shaking her long red hair over her shoulder she leaned against the fallen palm. "I mean part of me is glad it's over but…"

"Yeah I know how you feel."

Both teens just stared out to sea unable to say anything more.

"It is true what they say after all."

Sora turned.

"Hmmm what's true?"

Kairi turned.

"Yeah Riku stop being so mysterious."

"History repeats itself, that's all…, Remember that night two years ago…"

"Remember! How am I likely ever to forget! Being chased by shadows up and down the beach wasn't fun."

It felt for all present as if an enormous shadow had momentarily sheathed the sun. As quickly as the feeling came it had passed but the memory of that terrible night two years ago still clung to the air.

"Before the Heartless came, we were sitting here trying to figure out how to travel to other worlds and here we are exactly as we were trying to figure out how without the connection we can travel to other worlds…There's almost poetry in it."

A broad grin broke on Sora's face.

"You! A poet! Well come on then recite something for us."

Riku sat up. Wiping his silver hair from his face he coolly stared down at the two.

"Hey it's just; maybe now that I'm back, I seem to be taking more notice of things I didn't fully appreciate before."

Even though his friend's tones were neutral Sora couldn't help noticing the slight redness that rose on his neck and ears. Something deep inside told him he would be better off not pursuing the subject but unfortunately Kairi had other ideas.

"So what are the things you appreciate now? I hope as a friend I'm one of them."

"Of course… You mean a lot to me Kairi."

Heat was rising fast up the back of his neck but Sora hadn't a clue how to get out of the situation. Luckily escape came in the form of their parents calling them to dinner. Slowly they gathered up their things and in silence walked over the bridge to the beach.

Suddenly Riku stopped.

"Hey lets meet up later back here. We can discuss what we're going to do."

"Perfect. It'll just be like old times." Kairi then turned to Sora. "Don't you think so Sora?"

Sora hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation so Kairi's question took him by surprise.

"Uh…Yeah…like old times."

A smile lit up her features at his answer. Riku also smiled but Sora found rising a smile a bit difficult. He managed something more like a grimace than a smile then the two turned and his face fell again.

All of a sudden Sora wanted to be on his own.

"Hey I'll catch you guys up."

They looked around once before setting off up the beach.

As Sora looked out to sea again strange yet disturbing thoughts, that had been plaguing him since his return, sprang uncomfortably to the forefront of his mind, now left vacant since the withdrawal of his friends. In all his time away he had never thought of anything else but being with his friends on the Destiny Isles. Yet things had changed. His friends had changed. He had changed. But he was still glad to be back. Wasn't he?

Unbeknownst to Sora the wheels of Destiny were again turning, only this time for a more sinister purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Becoming the Nightmare**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**Three's a crowd"**_

The shadows were restless; millions of the same small black creatures shambling over one another, unable for the moment to go anywhere for the connection was failing. Only three other creatures were moving in the Void between the worlds. On their island above the chaos they hatched a plan they felt would finally come to fruition. All they needed was a Keyblade wielder.

**Later on the Destiny Isles…**

Sora was the last to the beach. He found the other two sitting idly around a blazing campfire, close to the tide line.

"Well finally…I thought you had bailed on us." Riku said as Sora wandered within range of the firelight.

In silence Sora sat down opposite Kairi who was now dressed in a black t-shirt and khaki combats. He himself was wearing a black hooded top with several clips and fastenings, a gunbelt (a present from Leon) and three-quarters length trousers with new red near knee high boots. Riku he noticed was dressed a good deal smarter than he usually was: he was wearing a simple white shirt slightly flared at the sleeves with black trousers that were artfully torn.

This only made Sora feel even more isolated from his friends. He knew that Riku would always be Riku and Kairi would always be Kairi but it had never crossed his mind what would happen if…if he happened to become the third wheel. It was obvious from his point of view how Riku felt, whether or not Kairi realised it was not really an issue. Riku was older, more poplar and grudgingly he had to admit more handsome so it was more a question of time. These days whenever Riku entered the room he felt like hitting him. Sora had only begun to realise the extent of his feelings for Kairi, admitting them though was another thing.

"The Destiny stars are bright tonight aren't they?" Kairi asked as he sat down.

Sora looked up and sure enough the stars were superbly bright, unnaturally bright.

"Yeah they do seem a bit bright don't they?"

"Hey when you two have finished discussing the stars I would like to discuss what to do before the connection fails."

This time Sora noticed a slight disgruntled air in his speech. He cast an inner sigh. So this was how it was going to be, he couldn't even have a conversation with Kairi without Riku getting annoyed at his lack of attention.

"So O Revered Leader what's the plan?" He asked in a bid to lighten the mood.

"Well…I think and hear me out before you shout me down." Riku glanced briefly at them, his eyes resting on Kairi a few seconds more than Sora, before shutting them pensively. "I think we should use what little energy the Keyblades have left to open the door in the cave."

"But Riku there is no door. It disappeared and the cave collapsed in on itself. Besides King Mickey say we weren't to use the Keyblades no more." Sora stated diligently.

"Riku…"

Riku's eyes snapped open.

"Yes Kairi."

Then Kairi proceeded to speak.

"Riku I don't think going into the Darkness would be wise. What if we release more Heartless?"

"Hey if there are Heartless I…we will defeat them."

"Hmmm…" Kairi didn't sound reassured.

"Look I've gone over it a thousand times there is no other way. That door is our only way out."

Then Riku heaved himself to his feet.

"Tomorrow I'm going down into that cave." Dusting himself off, he continued. "I would really appreciate it if you were there."

Sora had the distinct feeling that Riku wasn't really addressing him.

"I suppose a look couldn't hurt." Kairi admitted.

"Sure what else would I be doing?" Sora spoke up.

As Riku turned to leave Sora felt a sharp shiver of relief go through him. At last he could talk to Kairi without Riku watching like an ill-tempered hawk. But low he had counted too soon for at that moment Riku whirled round.

This time he spoke directly to Kairi.

"Hey since your house is on the way maybe I should walk you home. It's got dark really quickly tonight."

"Ah…sure." Taking the hand offered by Riku she rose to her feet. She then smiled at Sora in the dying firelight. "Coming?"

Sora didn't need to see Riku's face to know his reaction.

"No I think I'll dilly-dally here a while."

"Oh…ok. Well see you tomorrow then."

With that they disappeared into the growing gloom.

He couldn't understand what made him do it. Maybe it was a well-suppressed need to be reckless, maybe it was just simple curiosity, whatever it was Sora found himself facing the fallen in entrance to the cave.

Even though the cave was only a hop and a jump from the beach the atmosphere had changed dramatically, becoming inhospitable with every step, the slight trickle of dust from the fissures in the rock gave it an almost alive feel, as though it were a slumbering beast. The stars continued with their unnatural silver glow, giving a slight sickly light that barely penetrated the brooding dark. Nothing else was moving, their fire on the strand was but a pinprick of gold left far behind. Sora placed both his hands on the rocks, gently applying pressure to see if any were movable. Air sifted through the rocks with its haunting cries. He could have sworn that he heard someone call his name. Only wishful thinking he thought.

Again he heard his name being called. Now he knew he wasn't hearing things. Putting his ear to the cave-in, Sora listened for the voice he had heard. Again it called with more urgency this time.

_Come Sora. Come find us. _

Sora closed his eyes, trying if he might to remember to whom the voice might belong. His eyes snapped open, his efforts were in vain. He had never known anyone with a voice like it.

_Come Sora… Come find us Keyblade wielder._

His mind was made up. He took several steps back from the cave mouth. With unthinking speed Sora summoned the Divine Rose Keyblade, and then with a quick flurry of movement, sent a thousand mini beams of light directly into the fissures. His power over the Keyblade was indeed failing, for never before did Sora feel so drained. The attack succeeded in breaking a decent sized passageway though. Sora then leant against the rock wall, exhaustion tearing away at his defences.

_Come Sora. You are so close now…Come find us Keyblade wielder._

The voice gave him strength so he entered the passage, his Keyblade held firmly, just in case.

Tunnels usually are winding by nature. This one was no exception: the cave-in seeming to make it even more so. Sora couldn't hear the voice anymore but he kept going. Rightly he supposed it was a chorus and not a single voice he heard, their voices, whoever "they" were, mingled so melodiously into one that it was hard to hear the separate chords. Around every turn he expected to meet the owners of the voices but he met no-one. Finally he came to the room where he, Riku and Kairi had spent so much of their childhood. The wall paintings he and Kairi had drawn were still there, an odd glow emanating from them. The room was pretty much as it had been; vines dangled from the ceiling, mushrooms grew in the corners and…the door.

The door that now faced Sora was not the one he remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Becoming the Nightmare**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**Realm of Shadows"**_

The door that Sora remembered had been made of wood with golden gilding. This one however was garish purple with the words

_Welcome home Sora_

_Welcome home Keyblade wielder_

How long he stared at those words he never knew. He couldn't understand why his, "_his_" name was written in gold upon the strange door. What did it mean by "_Welcome home_"? Was a trap? Or was something being kept from him?

Something deep inside him said to leave it be but another, stronger, less listened to voice spoke up. His name was upon the door, not Kairi's, not Riku's, his. A new adventure might just be beyond the door. Besides did he really want to stick around, where he was clearly not wanted?

The air seemed to pulse and hum as he reached for the doorknob. The cave behind gave a rumble, the sound of falling debris sent a rush of dust into the room. But Sora didn't notice. His attentions were firmly on the door. As he griped the handle, the darkness grew threefold, as he turned it, a slight yet submitting creaking noise issued from it. Then Sora stepped through closing the door firmly behind him. The words upon the door began to bleed a deep disturbing red. They changed to

_Welcome home Sora_

_Welcome home Nightmare_

* * *

One person knew that something was wrong. She had felt something was amiss for along time but had said nothing. Now her worst fears were realised.

Kairi had woken in a sweat. Her dreams were plagued by strange unyielding voices and images of Sora opening a door. Pulling on some clothes she climbed out her bedroom window and raced to the beach. Halfway there she ran into Riku.

"Hey what?" He began but she cut him off in her panic.

"Sora's in danger." With that she ran on to the cave with a baffled Riku following on in her wake.

As she had feared the mouth of the cave was completely blocked by debris. Utterly unmovable, she still tried in vain to shift the large rocks, screaming Sora's name through the cracks every few seconds.

"Kairi!" Riku shouted before reaching out and catching her arm, dragging her back from the cave maw. Turning her around so to look into her eyes he asked her what was wrong. Her answer shocked him.

"Sora would never be that stupid. But then…" Riku fell into silence.

"He's been acting really weird lately… We should have taken more notice. Riku summon your Keyblade."

"I don't know if I can. Hell I didn't even know Sora could."

Kairi's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Sora could be trapped in there… He needs our help. Please Riku try to summon your Keyblade."

Riku closed his eyes and concentrated. The energy required to summon and wield the Keyblade was dissipating as quickly as he called it but he would not give up. Sora was in danger and Kairi needed him. Finally he felt the blockage being broken and the powers though weaker flowing through him. With lightening hand gestures Riku summoned his Keyblade Deathknell. Pointing the ruby tipped blade at the cave-in, he released two radiant orbs, one of light and one of darkness, which entered the cracks and could be heard ricocheting off the walls inside.

Riku turned back to Kairi and shouted.

"GET DOWN!"

Moments later the contents of the cave were blown outwards. Riku had just grabbed Kairi in time, pulling her to safety under some palms. The explosion rocked the island; it would be a miracle if no-one had been woken up. They would soon be missed so they had to work fast. Kairi was running to the now clear passageway when she noticed that Riku was nowhere in sight. Looking back she saw him, head in his hands, kneeling, his breathing coming in short sharp gasps.

"Riku?"

"Go…I'll be right behind you." He breathed as he shakily found his feet.

The cave had a menacing atmosphere but she paid it little heed. In fact she wasn't really looking where she was going, her only thought was to reach the spiky-haired boy she had called friend since she was five. Before she knew it she was there. And so was the door.

But it was beginning to vanish…

"No! Sora!" She shouted as she ran but the door disappeared before she could reach it. But not before she had read the strange bleeding words.

The sound of heavy breathing spooked her. Riku had finally clamoured into their old haunt.

"I see no door…No Sora either…Kairi are you…positive he is in danger?"

"Riku there was a door here but it's gone now…I'm sure Sora went through it."

Riku threw himself down on the hard dirt floor.

"There's something else…"

Kairi knelt down beside the exhausted white haired teen. He watched her warily with his cat-like green eyes.

"Riku there was something on the door…Words, strange words that looked like they were written in blood. What if Sora was attacked?" She finished in a dread whisper.

"Sora can handle himself…But" He pulled himself into a sitting position, his breath coming easier now. "Tell me about the words you saw and the door?"

So Kairi launched into what she had seen, also revealing her nightmare and the dread feelings she had for several days before.

"If only I had said something…"

"Look how were you supposed to know…As I said Sora can handle himself, Keyblade or no Keyblade."

"What now?"

"We'll just have to wait…If something is wrong then our friends outside will come here for answers. Until then we can only wait."

A single glistening tear ran down Kairi's cheek as she surveyed where the door had been only a few minutes previously.

* * *

Everything was purple, and green, and hell it was every imaginable colour he could think of. The sky that moved above him was utterly surreal; every changing from dark gold to deep red and onwards. He was alone or at least he thought he was. Far below in the uttermost depths he saw many small black shapes that looked all too familiar.

_Heartless!! _

Looking down over the edge of the floating island he had emerged on, he saw thousands of his former enemies on the move. There were several types Sora had never seen before, loping alongside the shadows. These new Heartless were larger and looked more battle-ready than their past and smaller counterparts. Even from his faraway viewpoint Sora could make out their sophisticated weaponry, they brandished spears, hooked swords and rather bizarrely, keen lasers.

"I've never seen you around here before."

Sora turned. The speaker was a young girl, about the same height with short gold hair. When she saw the shock on his face she smiled before continuing.

"Don't be alarmed. I'm not a Heartless. It's just so rare to get visitors. The Heartless have such a bad habit of keeping people away."

"You mean people actually live here!?" Sora asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. Bar the Heartless the place can be so pretty…Where are my manners today?" The girl inclined her head politely. "My name is Chandra."

"I'm Sora."

"Well very nice to meet you Sora. I bid you welcome to the Isle of Dreams."

"Isle of Dreams!?"

"Um hmm…It floats above the Darkness giving light to the world without...Come Sora you must meet some friends of mine."

"Sure…"

Sora then made to follow her but something held him back. Chandra having gone a ways, looked back to find him in pretty much the same spot she had left him.

"Is something wrong?" She called back.

"What!? No…It's just…" Shaking his head he replied. "It's nothing."

"Come let me show you the Isle proper."

And so Sora walked over to his new companion but still he couldn't shake the uneasy thoughts that held him. Particularly hard to ignore was Kairi; her voice rang in his ears, begging him to turn back. Yet Sora managed to silence her voice, his recent memories of the Destiny Islands being the catalyst. So as Sora fell into step with Chandra the feeling grew stronger as did his resolve not to turn back.

Deep in one of the towers of the floating island, two pairs of keen eyes had watched as the Keyblade wielder emerged onto their world. Finally their liberation was at hand.


End file.
